The Phoenix Files Aftermath
by GamersFinalWriter
Summary: Jordan and Luke are living in a house three years after they escaped Phoenix now living in Northern Ireland with their families and other friends/ helpers from Phoenix but after an incedent in a far off lab causing infectious chemicals to spread through the air eventually it reaches Ireland.


**wazzzzupppp! i've been planning to do this for a while but cause i'm worried about legal issues so i went to chris morphews website and told him about it he said its fine so hope you enjoy this fan-fic!**

Three years ago I saved the world. I Still find it hard to believe. Jordan and

I didn't care about our future as long as we were together we were

happy thanks to the military we are rich they gave us 82 million dollers.

I was so shocked about the payment that I didn't realise that it was

given to each of us! Everybody Reeve's family, the Weir's,the Burke's

(Jordans family), Amy's family to be short everybody who helped us

stop Shackleton.

"ugh" I grumbled waking up and glancing to my side to see that

Jordan wasn't there i assumed she was in the kitchen or something

she thought it would be a good idea to have a double bed because

we were in a relationship and thought we may as well. We didn't

buy an expensive house it's decent enough though we like it and we

all live in the same town for some reason the military said it had

to be in Nothern Ireland so we live in Downpatrick but i wasn't too

fussed.

I truged downstairs to see Jordan already dressed making tea, she

looked at me and smiled and said," Hey wana go to the caffee?"

she replied, "sure" and poured the tea in the sink I was still

worried about wasting food and drink because of Phoenix. I went upstairs

showered and got dressed. I saw Jordan ready to go and waiting. So we

headed to Saul street. We walked for around five minutes Jordan glanced to

the right and i followed her gase to see a man moaning his face was covered

by the shadows. I walked over and said, "Hey? Are you okay?" he looked

up at me and lunged I was on the ground in seconds I got a proper

look at his face it was falling apart he didn't even have lips.

Jordan screamed I swung a fist and he didnt even react besides

his mouth moving to the right. I saw Jordan run and shove a kid off

his skateboard, pick it up then with all the strength I had I

pushed him up Jordan came behind me and bashed the board against

his face he flew to the side realising me instantly I pounced up and glanced

back down the ally to see around 30 people limping or crawling down the ally a

crowd had gathered and I screamed "RUN!" Jordan almost instantly grabbed my

hand and we started running back to our house I pulled out my phone

scrolled down to "MILITARY" and pressed the call button almost instantly

I was answered and said "Get everyone out of here!" a pause then

"Mr Hunter what about you and Miss Burke" I then said "We're not the

priority! we'll be fine" another pause then "I'll see what I can do"

the next time I heard a voice on the other end of the line we were

already in the car but as soon as Jordan started driving helicopters

appeared i heard the soldier say "you should be seeing four helicopters

they are there to get everybody you knew from phoenix and some other

civilians" I replied "OK got it make sure they're all safe" then the line

cut.

when the choopers landed I saw 30 odd soldiers come out with semi-automatic

rifles and firing on whatever the hell those "things" were.

When we reached the outskirts of Downpatrick a helicopter landed right in

front of us Jordan slammed the breaks the car screeched and all I heard was a

huge CRASH and Jordan crying out in pain I must have blacked out cause when

I opened my eyes Jordan was out of the car and all i could feel was

burning heat. My brain began to register what was going on and I

heard Jordan screaming "LUKE! LET GO OF ME!LUUUUKE!" I instantly

started punching away the broken glass which was all that remained

as soon as I punched it away I crawled as fat as i could to get out.

when I did i jumped to my feet saw Jordan sobbing tears running down her

cheeks a ran over instinctively pushing the soldier away from her

Jordan look at me and gasped "Luke!" She practically jumped on me and

kissed me we stood there the flaming recage of our car burning behind

us BOOM! It had just exploded but we didn't care we finally pulled

away from eachother and climbed in to the helicopter the soldier had

got up and i pulled him in to the helicopter although i have been in a

helicopter before this was new well not that i hadn't seen them

in plenty of movies but to be honest it was kind of nerve racking

sitting here with an open door while we rise into the air. Jordan

sat beside me and our hands joined we looked at each other we both

lent in and kissed each other I released her hand and Jordan

hugged me and we sat there hugging each other until we landed it wasnt a

military base it was in some jungle somewhere definatly wasn't an

island on any map because i used the maps app on my phone and it said

"UNKNOWN" I was confused but then i heard a low groan and the co-pilot

got up from his seat and started scratching and clawing, eventually

he bit his neck and ripped a huge chunk from his neck and woulden't stop

bitting the helicopter span out of control and we were plummiting to

the ground the soldier grabbed what i assumed to be a parachute

he pointed at a string with a plastic handle I was shaking with nerves but

I pulled it onto my back planning how Jordan was going to use

the parachute aswell. I just decided to hold in my arms and let the parachute

glide down and hoping that whould work I grabbed Jordans hand and

jumped waiting two or three seconds before pulling the cord and when I did i felt like I was going to rip Jordans arm off because of the huge force from

the parachute but she was fine so I started swinging her back and forth

she instantly realised what I was doing and started swinging

eventually she was in my arms she looked at me then bent up and kissed

me saying "I love you Luke." I then Mumbled "I love you too Jordan"

when we hit the ground we were in some kind of facility. There were

military vehicles everywhere I saw a gun and slowly picked it up from

beside a dead soldier we walked to the door I had the gun raised the

whole time when I looked at the side of it it said "M4A1 CARBINE

PROPERTY OF THE U.S. GOVERNMENT."

I opened the door which was luckily unlocked and glanced around the

room and saw a loud speaker in the corner and then "WHO ARE YOU AND

WHY ARE YOU HERE THIS IS A SECREAT MILITARY BASE!" panicked I said

"I'm Luke Hunter and this is Jordan Burke your chopper flew us here

but the co-pilot went balistic on the pilot. The soldier in the chopper

with us gave me a parachute and told me to jump." A minutes of muffled mumbles then somebody said "GET IN HERE NOW!" the door opened and i was

instantly reminded of the handle-less doors from Phoenix, a chill shot up my

walked in and we walked down a corridor and came to a room

filled with science equipment and blocked off rooms with scientests

disecting rotting corpses I gagged and Jordan just looked away "GO UP

THE HALLWAY THEN TURN TO YOUR RIGHT WE'LL UNLOCK THE DOOR" So we went down the hallway whoever it was opened the door and we walked

in and a man that reminded me of Kara and Soren then Kara walked in

and the man said "HEY GET BACK IN THERE" She then said "OH SHUT UP

ALREADY" I was shocked by Kara's change of personality and more shocked

that she was here then she said "the others are this way come on"

I walked in to see everybody sitting around or talking there was a kid

looking terrified he glanced at me and Jordan. Jordan walked up to him and

started talking to him eventually she asked him what his name was he

said "Ben" I realised that it wasn't fear it was anger Jordan continued

to talk and eventually she came back and said he's eighteen I'd seen him in school before (before we left)

he had plenty of friends which kinda goes against school logic about gingers being

insulted but every time somebody did he would just say "wow! aren't

you just so amazing you know how to terribly insult someone! well done!

you deserve a Nobel Prize!". The guy knew how to stick up for

himself. Jordan explained the basics of whats wrong with him.

Three days passed I woke up in the small bed the military provided

but all i heard was screams of pain and inhuman yells. Ben was at my bed holding the gun I found outside he had a look of pure anger on his

face then the door collapsed i woke up Jordan and we followed Ben no clue why

though probably because he was the only one carrying a gun some

people would try to take the gun off him but he'd just kick them in the

gut. Jordans parents and my parents were behind us one of the infected

(as the scientests were calling them) came around the corner some people

screamed and then Mr. Burke tried to grab the gun from Ben but he

stood there complete consentration on his face as he took aim and shoot off

a single bullet Splat blood all over the wall, Ben completely unfased

moved on he found the entrance kicked at the glass and it instantly

shattered and walked on there were four dead soldiers Ben shot each of

them in the face and went to take their ammo and guns he gave my dad, Mr. Burke, Mr. Weir, me and Reeve.

Ben moved on and turned the knob of the main door it was locked he aimed at the handle and shoot it the handle flew off then he slowly opened the door

and we all saw the scientest who used the intercom running away from around 12 infected Ben instantly shot at them he wiped out seven with the

first round then shot several more times and they dropped the scientest looked

at us and ran screaming take off as he climbed on to the chopper that had came or had been here before hidden away Ben sprinted jumped onto the choper kicked the scientest off the chopper i think his name is Prof Martel

he then took the pilots pistol and yelled "WAIT OR YOUR BRAINS GO EVERYWHERE!" the pilot stopped taking off we all climbed on and he grabbed

Prof Martel and pulled him on Martel started yelling "DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE

THE CURE FOR THE INFECTION!" Ben waited and said "show me" Martel took out a small vial there was a kind of gas inside Martel said "As soon as we release this into the air it will multiply and expand until it fills the whole world

it won't hurt anyone or anything its what we were testing when you came."

We were right above downpatrick, Martel released the gas Ben grabbed a parachute and pulled it on "where are you going?" I asked "Saving my girlfriend" he jumped Jordan pulled on a parachute and threw another at me I pulled it on and we both jumped. when we landed everything was dead death every where I spotted Ben in the corner gagging looking at the carnage his eyes widended, he dropped the gun and ran me and Jordan instinctivly ran after him then we saw him bashing the door in on a house eventually it broke he ran. when we got in Ben was franticly looking around then all we heard was panicked and confused yells. Ben came back down alot less panicked he probably found what he was looking for then a girl came down after him we all walked outside and saw people were covered in blood and there wounds had somehow healed.

7 MONTHS LATER

Things have returned to normal although people will never forget what happend Joran and I have been trying to forget but i doubt we will i mean another end of the world experiance. People have just been acting like it never happened but you can still see the fear in their eyes.

**hope you enjoyed reading this it's late and i'm tired so the end is a bit sloppy i promise i will make more Phoenix Files Fan Fictions even if you don't like it because I enjoy it :) still i hope you enjoyed reading this. It took me a day and half an hour to write.**


End file.
